


Lemme Sleep

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Gabriel, Fluff, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Gabriel, Sleepy Sam, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sam wanted was to wind down and go to bed after his shit day, but there was one small hitch in that plan in the form of his drunk neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemme Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
>  Okay but drunken college au where person 1 of your otp comes home/wakes up in the middle of the night to a random drunk guy snuggling up in their bed. Person 1 is really amused by it and tries to gently escort the sleepy stranger out of their bed, while person 2 snuggles under the covers and mumbles about how they “paid taxes to sleep in this bed” and “it’s okay, silly, i own this. this is my bed. lemme sleep.”

Sam trudged up the stairs of his dorm. He'd kinda had a shit day, and he was just really glad he could finally return to his room. He really just wanted to watch a movie that he could fall asleep in the middle of. Sam went to unlock his door, but found out after sticking his key into the lock that he'd forgotten to lock it. Well shit. Nobody probably noticed though. 

 

Sam's plans to relax were dashed as soon as he opened his door. He slowly approached his bed, wary of the lump underneath his covers. Who knew what kind of person could be found under there. He just couldn't catch a break today.   
"Um…"  
Sam prodded the lump. Despite the fact that this was yet another obstacle he had to face today Sam couldn't help but be amused. The person was probably someone that lived next door that got drunk and walked into his room by mistake. At Sam's prod the person whined and let out a pathetic no. Sam shook them a little.   
The person mumbled "It's okay silly, I own this. I paid tuition to sleep in this bed. This is mine. Lemme sleep."  
Sam laughed to himself.   
"I hate to break it to you buddy, but this, in fact, not your bed. Your bed is-I'm assuming-next door."  
The person sleepily poked their head out from the covers.  
"Wha?"  
Sam gave his neighbor Gabriel a sympathetic smile.  
"Yeah, this is my room."  
Gabriel groaned.  
"But I don wanna move man," he whined.   
Sam sighed and sat down next to him.   
"Well we both can't fit on this."  
Gabriel huffed.   
"Tha's your fault Samsquatch."  
"Please, like you don't like my body. I've seen you looking."  
Gabriel tried to act like he wasn't blushing.   
"Sassy as always I see."  
"Will you please just get up. I've had a rough day today, and I just want to unwind and go to bed."  
"No."  
Gabriel rolled over to the edge of the bed, his back pressed up against the wall. Now it was Sam's turn to whine.  
"Come on Gabe."  
"Look, there's room for you if I'm on the edge."  
Gabriel waggled his eyebrows.  
"Let's have a sleep over."  
Sam's shoulders slumped.   
"Fine. I'm too mentally exhausted to deal with your stubbornness."  
Sam got up and shut his door. Afterwards he shed his jeans-dropping them next to Gabriel's-grabbed his laptop, and got under the covers and sat up against the wall. He opened Netflix and started browsing through movies.  
"Whatcha doin?" Gabriel asked, sitting up slowly. He leaned his head on Sam's shoulder, and Sam turned his head to smile to himself. It's ridiculous that such a simple action could cause his heart to skip a beat.   
"Help me pick a movie."  
Gabriel pointed at the screen.  
"What's that about?"  
"Tuck and Dave vs. Evil?"  
"Yeah."  
Sam hovered over it.  
"Relaxing in your cabin can be tough when screaming teens keep mistaking you for a backwoods killer. Awkward."  
"Heheheheheh. That sounds amusing."  
"This one it is then."  
Sam clicked play. Gabriel smiled when he felt Sam's head fall onto his. It didn't take him very long to fall asleep. Gabriel followed soon after. 

 

Sam startled awake at a particularly loud scream, jostling Gabriel awake in the process.   
"Huh?"  
Sam rubbed at an eye. And groaned quietly.   
"Stupid scream woke me up."  
"Yeah, well, stupid you woke me up."  
Sam rolled his eyes. He closed the tab and shut his laptop.  
"Up."  
Gabriel grumbled but complied. Sam leaned over and placed his laptop on the floor before leaning back up and sliding down the bed, lying on his back. Gabriel moved Sam's arm and laid down draping himself over Sam, making him blush.   
"Only way we'll fit without me being squashed." 

Sam put his arm over Gabriel's back, and Gabriel snuggled into him. Neither could see the other smiling. They drifted off to sleep, lulled by each other's warmth.


End file.
